A Seducer's Dilemma
by Merisela
Summary: Momo Pov. I didn't believe the rumors going around that my best friend got pregnant. She was a well trained seducer, probably even the best in our department. But I was sadly proven wrong when I saw her after a mission with a little swollen belly..OneShot


Momo's Pov

At first, I could surely say, without a doubt, that Rukia Kuchiki, the 'company's' best seducer, was not pregnant by her target. She was too good, she took to many precautions, and she was too professional to have that happen. But to my shock and horror, I was corrected. Standing there, her hand over her little swollen belly stood Rukia alongside her boyfriend, Ichigo, whom was one of the richest men in the world. Her tears simple appeared as she saw me and ran in my arms; her crying caused my heart to ache as her belly pocked me.

"Rukia," my voice cracked as Ichigo stood beside her, pain clearly written on his face as he looks down at his girl. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Next time I saw the couple, Rukia was finally smiling as Ichigo kissed her cheek and fed her a rice ball with chopsticks. It was the first time in months since I saw them so happy, since I saw Rukia so happy. Her belly was clearly shown under her purple kimono; there was no doubt she was going to pop soon.

"Do you see that couple over there? That boy is from the Kurosaki family, the ones that own the largest hospital in the world. That woman tied him down, poor man; he had so much to look forward to." A woman whispered aloud, making sure Rukia heard.

"Really? It's a shame that she had to get pregnant so young just to keep him with her." The woman beside her answered, looking over at Rukia whom tried her best not to yell out something.

"Oh no dear, you got it all wrong. She left the city and got pregnant by the tycoon in Tokyo. She wanted a baby by him so she can receive some of his fortune, what a pathetic woman."

"What filth, I feel so sorry for him, he could do much better. Why does she need two men with money?"

"It's called a whore." And Rukia got up, her tears escaping her eyes as she ran toward the door. Ichigo quickly got up, glaring at the women that were talking about her before he chased after her, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Look, she's got him wrapped around her finger." The woman that called her a whore laughed.

* * *

The third time I saw them, I was certain Rukia ran Ichigo away. She yelled at him to leave her, that she wasn't good enough, that people will talk. I hid behind the couch as they argued, Ichigo's temper rapidly rising.

"Leave damn it!" she screamed, her tears seeming to be as anger as she was.

"Why! I thought you loved me!" he shouted as he walked closer to her, backing her up to the wall behind her.

"I don't! So leave." She was sobbing now, her back against the wall. Ichigo punched the wall beside her, scaring her since she jumped.

"I'm not going to!" he yelled in her face, she turned so she wasn't facing him anymore. I took that chance to sneak out of the house, to scare for my safety since Rukia was known to throw things around when mad.

But, as always, they surprised me. I peeked in through a window and saw Rukia sitting down on the floor, Ichigo beside her. He held onto the belly and kissed it, causing Rukia to smile softly.

Those idiots.

* * *

"A girl?" I smiled widely as I walked with Ichigo home.

"Yea, Rukia says she's going to be a daddy's little girl since I always kiss her belly and bring her taco bell." Ichigo smirked.

"Isn't that Rukia's favorite?" I questioned, laughing at Ichigo's faint pink tint on his face.

"Yea." He simple replied, holding a bag of taco bell in his hand.

"I think you two are ready for her..." I smiled to myself, feeling Ichigo's eyes look down at me. "Don't you think?"

"Yea, I think I'm ready." He answered a smiled appearing on his face as we made it to their home.

"See you later?" I asked as I kept walking straight.

"Yea."

* * *

The talk with Ichigo was the last time I saw them happy about their upcoming baby in a few weeks. I sat in the waiting room of Ichigo's father's hospital. Inside, laid a badly beaten Rukia as she struggled to keep the baby inside her alive. It was said that while she walked home from the grocery, a group of men ambushed her and said that she wasn't allowed to have their boss's baby. If it wasn't for Renji, an old friend of theirs finding her, she might have died in the alley were they dispose of her unconscious body.

That's when I spotted him, the hero whom found her and possible saved her life. "Is she ok?"

"She is.," Renji's eyes dropped as he clenched his fist in anger "but the baby isn't."

"What are you trying to say?" tears appeared in my eyes.

He took a deep breath "The baby is gone." I lost my balance, my legs just stopped working. I fell on my knees, crying in my hands.

"Oh my," I felt his hands on my shoulder as he helped me get back on my feet. "Oh my."

"Only if I made it sooner."

I whipped the tears on my face and walked away, leaving Renji chasing me from behind "I got to see her."

My heart ached more than ever when I saw Rukia clenching her suddenly flat belly. The fetus was removed from her belly; it was nothing they could do to save it.

Ichigo sat next to her, his hand over hers as they just sat there. He looked up and gave them a forced smile; it was too obvious that he was suffering.

"Are you ok, Rukia?" I asked, walking to her sitting down next to her on her hospital bed. She didn't answer, her eyes closed, and her arms wrapped around her tummy again. "I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around her belly, over hers. She looked over at me and gave me a weak smile. She must have been crying a lot since her face had many dry tear making their way down from lid to chin.

At the end, Ichigo decided to take Rukia away from their city and move to America for a while, just until she was ready to come back.

I could not work up the courage to say good bye to my dearest friend, so I didn't show up when she called me and said she was about to leave in an hour. But, as I saw her and Ichigo pack their luggage in the back of a car in our apartment parking lot, she looked up at the fifth floor. She smiled up me as I blow a kiss at her, tears already coming down.

"I'll miss you." She worded with her lips, saying it slow so I could read her lips.

"I'll miss you too."

_**Four Years Later**_

I sat on my husband newly bought motorcycle, his grin covering half of his face "So, what do you think?"

"Toushiro, why did you buy this?" I asked him, his grin turning into a smirk as his gaze slowly traveled down to my swollen belly.

"So our baby can ride it." He chuckled as he walked up to me, planting his hand over the belly.

"He isn't going to get on it." I confirmed as he helped me get off.

"You can ride now?" we suddenly heard from behind. I turned around and saw someone that brought tears to my eyes.

"Rukia?" I squeaked as she smiled over at me, a baby in Ichigo's arms.

"Momo." She simple smiled as she opened her arms wide and I collided with her. She almost fell at my sudden attack on her.

"When did you get back? Why didn't you call? Whose baby? Did you get taller!" all these questioned just popped out of my mouth as I held on to Rukia even tighter.

We release and she began "Today, I missed this place so much. I didn't call because I wanted it to be a surprise. She's our baby, Rayura Kurosaki. And yes, I did get taller." Her smile never leaving her face.

"Ichigo!" I said as I turned my head to see the baby in his arms.

"Missed you too." He smirked, letting me get a better look of the baby.

"You look different," Rukia commented, making me turn back to her "Nice belly."

I blushed a little "Funny. This is Toushiro, my husband and we're going to have a boy in three months." My smile couldn't be contained.

Toushiro shook Rukia's hand and introduced himself and then went and talked to Ichigo, whom still had their baby in his arms.

"How was it?" I asked, sitting down on our porch.

"Great, we married." She blushed as she showed Momo the huge diamond ring on her finger. "And then we had Rayura."

I embraced her again, joy overwhelming me. She was back, and I was happy…we both were happy.

* * *

**A/N: Jus Review. I'm clueless on what to say..**

**Hibari: Lazy bitch..**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Chrome: Review! It will calm them down.^^  
**


End file.
